


Cyaneus

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Wears Makeup (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Childhood Memories, Cute, M/M, Makeup, Requited Love, Sexual Tension, Singer Dean Winchester, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are in a band together, one they built from the ground up. Right before a show, Dean's sorta girlfriend and band coordinator is late, and he's left to his own devices. Castiel offers to do his makeup. Something that is simple enough to do turns into a trip through childhood nostalgia and the realization that he's incredibly in love and incredibly attracted to his best friend. Cas takes the news well.
Relationships: Carmen Porter/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	Cyaneus

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from FB, and I believe I have done it justice. I actually love this very much and would be flattered if you'd let me know what you think in the comments. I adore our boys in eyeliner tbh. <3

  
  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the large windows and made the tiny apartment seem a lot bigger than it actually was. It was empty except for him and Cas, and quiet, minus the soft music Cas was practicing. The silence was itching under Dean's skin, he was aching for the hot-blooded excitement of a full crowd, of his fingers flying up and down the guitar strings and his voice echoing through a microphone. Dean glanced at his watch again as he paced the living room for the fiftieth time.   
  


"She's late," he sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand.   
  


Cas looked up from where he was on the couch, softly strumming his guitar, looking for all the world like the edgy, quiet guy he was. "She'll be here. Eventually. It'd only be, what, about the fifth one she's shown up about an hour late for?"  
  


Dean shot him an icy glare. Cas shrugged and Dean had to admit he was right. He opened his phone again and stared down at the barren messages app.   
  


**No messages to be shown**  
  


He sighed angrily and shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans that were just a _hair_ too tight. How in the hell was he supposed to get ready for the show if their coordinator was never here? They weren't newbies anymore, or a few scrawny kids running out of his dad's garage on hopes and dreams. They were a legitimate band with a brand, at least within the state, and things were starting to look up for them. They'd just gotten booked to play the opening of a new bar downtown, and Dean was _really_ looking forward to that paycheck. But he couldn't hold this band together if no one was going to show up to do their damn jobs.   
  


"Will you stop? You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."  
  


Dean looked over at Cas and threw his arms out, "So what? Nobody but us is here to see it anyway."  
  


Cas rolled his eyes. "The others are meeting us at the bar. The only loose cannon is Carmen."  
  


He thought of responding with equal amounts of sass, but he couldn't find the energy for it.   
  


"I know. But what are we supposed to do? I can't find anybody else soon enough." _Also, I'm kind of sort of dating her, so that complicates things._ The thought made him grimace.   
  


"What does she do? Your makeup, book us gigs? Anybody can do that."  
  


"I can handle the gigs, but I can't do the makeup, man. I've watched way too many Youtube videos and I still suck at it."  
  


"I could help you."  
  


Dean stopped pacing the divet he'd made in the plush carpet and looked over at Cas. He seemed genuine, but Dean wasn't sure if he could trust him not to make him look like a clown like he had when they were teenagers. Cas seemed to read his mind because he smirked, "The prank was a long time ago. Come on, I can do my own. I should be able to make you look halfway presentable, not that you ever have a problem with that."  
  


Dean smiled at the flirty comment and his shoulders unbunched, losing their tension. Cas could help him out this one time and he'd find a new coordinator before their next gig. He really was awful with all the brushes and wands and powders, but Cas was practically an artist. His own eyes were already lined with black eyeliner and mascara, giving him that dark _don't fuck with me_ vibe. Dean honestly loved it, but he'd never been one to rock it, at least in his opinion. Cas however, with his dark, tight, jeans and his black t-shirts and tattoos never failed to pull it off. Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before looking at his watch again.   
  


"Alright, just this once, though. I won't make you suffer through it twice, I promise."  
  


Cas set his guitar aside and stood without preamble, going immediately for his bag sitting on the kitchen counter. Dean followed him and watched as Cas dug through the black backpack, pulling out multiple palettes and brushes. Dean swallowed and glanced up at Cas' face. "Are you sure about this?"  
  


"Don't you trust me?" He asked, his eyes shooting up to glance at Dean. He thought back to their childhood, all those sleepovers and video game nights. The hours and hours spent exploring the forest on the outskirts of their town, doing homework together and mutually bombing their geometry tests. All those mosquito bites and warm summer nights... the whispered secrets as they laid together in Dean's room, staring at the ceiling and imagining what they'd do one day when they were able to leave. They'd built their band _Cyaneus_ on a mutual love of music and strong backs and a shared dream for something greater than what they were.   
  


"Yes," the answer came unbidden, and it was true. Cas nodded, apparently satisfied, and continued to dig in his bag. "Pull out one of those chairs from the table and sit down."  
  


Cas gestured to the kitchen table and Dean did as he was ordered. The straight-backed wooden chairs weren't comfortable but they'd only been twenty dollars for the whole set so he'd bought them. He sat down and watched Cas as he gathered up his supplies in his arms and came to dump them on the table next to Dean. He looked over at it all and internally sighed. He hated this part. He loved the look that Cyaneus had onstage but he hated the process of getting to it. When they'd first started it he'd been in his emo phase, but their band had never really grown out of it. Their fans liked the look, and it looked good on their posters, but it was tiresome to create.   
  


"Alright, paint me like one of your French girls." He said, and Cas smirked as he grabbed a small packet of wipes. He opened them and gave one to Dean, "Here, use this."  
  


Dean wiped his face with it and was proud when it came away clean of any dirt marks. Cas had always made fun of him for his lack of care with shit getting on him. Cas was a neat freak of the highest order, and his clothes, however holey or worn, were always impeccably clean. Cas threw away the used wipe and opened a small bottle, dispensing some of the stuff inside onto his fingers. Dean tried to read the bottle but Cas dropped it too soon, then his fingers were on Dean's face. He blinked in surprise but held still as Cas rubbed the stuff over his skin. Based on the smell, that was - "Lotion?"  
  


"Moisturizer."  
  


"Why?"  
  


"It will help keep the makeup on. We have a long show tonight, and this place will actually be well-lit," Cas' mouth was a thin line like he was pained, but he continued, "Didn't Carmen ever do this? She was a model, right?"  
  


"Yeah, she was, but I don't think she ever really put that much thought into it." Dean mentally balked when he realized he was speaking about her in the past tense like she was already gone. Hmm...  
  


When Cas finished he wiped his hands on a dishtowel and came back to the table, looking down at his arsenal spread out on the wood. He grabbed a bottle of what Dean recognized as a foundation and an applicator and set to work patting Dean's skin with it. He closed his eyes at Cas' murmured command, and the intimacy of the moment took Dean by surprise. When Carmen did his makeup it was always a rushed thing that left him feeling flustered and unprepared, but with Cas, it was almost like a ceremony. He was methodic and conscientious, and it was actually relaxing Dean, he was surprised to learn. He opened his eyes when Castiel's touch left his skin and he watched him discard the applicator only to pick up another sponge-thing.   
  


He dabbed a bit of a lighter liquid onto it turned to face Dean.  
  
  
"Eyes up," He said, and Dean looked to the ceiling. He began patting the sponge under his eyes softly. The liquid was cold, and Dean didn't like the smell of it, but at least Cas had a soft touch. When that was over, Cas dusted him with foundation powder and the smell made him sneeze. Him throwing his head forward with the force it made him realize how far away Cas was standing. The angle must be awkward for him, but he hadn't complained about it so Dean didn't bother to tell him he could come closer. It wouldn't have been the first time they'd been that close. They were best friends after all.   
  


"What the hell is that?" He questioned loudly when Cas brought out a dark lipstick tube and made at his face with it. Cas sighed and slouched backward. "It's contour, Dean. Do you want me to do this or not? Trust me."  
  


Dean grudgingly allowed him to do it, but he didn't trust it. Carmen had never done anything like this. _And since when did Carmen have more of my trust than Cas?_ She didn't, so Dean promptly shut his mouth and let Cas underline his cheekbones and the edges of his forehead with the stick. When he was finished blending it in, Cas sat it down on the table and took a step away. He grasped his hands together and stretched his arms up above his head. The motion had his shirt riding up above his navel and Dean glanced at it, noticing how attractive Cas' v-shaped hip bones were as they disappeared down into his jeans. He swallowed and looked away, suddenly burdened with a _very_ dry mouth.   
  


Cas had been one of the reasons, _one of the main reasons,_ he'd learned he'd been attracted to guys, and let's face it, he was a good looking dude, but Dean had never crossed that boundary between friendship and relationship before. The thought was looking more tantalizing by the minute though. Cas sighed and stepped closer to Dean again, still keeping far out of Dean's personal space bubble, even as he filled in Dean's eyebrows with a dark powder. He watched Cas' face as he did it, finding the combination of guyliner, dark stubble, and tousled hair very attractive.   
  


He winced as he straightened back up and placed the brush on the table. He placed his fingers on Dean's chin and turned his face to one side then the other, studying him.   
  


"How do I look?" Dean asked, smiling.  
  


"Unfinished," He replied and Dean snorted.   
  


"Always so sarcastic."  
  


"I learned from the best," Cas shrugged, and grabbed an eyeliner pencil. He was right, technically speaking. When Cas had first moved into the neighborhood, he'd been shy and quiet, really softspoken and polite. Two months with Dean had turned him into just as much of a hellion as the rest of them, he was proud to say. He'd just been absorbing the sarcasm since then, and really growing into his sass. Cas's voice brought him out of his reverie and he looked up at him, he was suddenly much closer than he had been before.   
  


"Don't think I'm getting fresh, but..." Cas spread his legs and straddled Dean's lap, his face completely serious the whole time. Dean, on the other hand, nearly swallowed his tongue.   
  


"Uh... Hi." He said, voice shaky.  
  


Cas smiled, "Hi. Now stay still and look up."  
  


Dean did as he was told, but his breathing had picked up and he was having a hard time being still. Cas was _right there._ Literally in his lap, and it was all Dean could do to remain calm. His dick, though, wasn't of the same mind. Much to his chagrin, he was actually getting a little hard, and it was uncomfortable in the jeans he was in. He wiggled his hips a little, but it only made it worse, and it also brought something else to his attention. Cas' stomach was touching his, and so was his groin. He bit the inside of his cheek hard and continued to look up. Cas's breath on his face reminded him again of the intimacy of the situation, and Dean was over here acting like a teenager reading his first Playboy. _God, why was it suddenly so hot in here?_ And when did his cock suddenly stop behaving? He shifted his hips again and managed to release some of the pressure there, but he ended up grinding up against Cas slightly and that made him freeze. _Dear God..._  
  


"Be still, dammit! You're going to make me poke you accidentally," Cas growled and Dean couldn't help it. It just came out. Everybody knows he can't help his mouth sometimes. He chuckled and said, "I should tell you the same thing."  
  


As soon as it tumbled over his lips he gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth. Cas's eyes widened and then narrowed as he looked at Dean. Time passed like molasses had been poured over it; the moment stretched on agonizingly slow. Then Cas broke out into a deep laugh. He threw his head back, laughing a full belly laugh. He looked back up and smiled at Dean as he pulled his hands off his face. Leaning in close he said, "Don't mess up my masterpiece."  
  


Dean gulped and started, "Cas, I-"  
  


"Shh." Cas placed a single finger on his lips. Something about the fact that his fingernails were painted black made it infinitely hotter. Cas locked gazes with him and smirked. "I get it. Now let me finish."  
  


Dean tried to stammer a reply but Cas shushed him again and leaned away to grab more things from the table. Dean shuddered slightly, not sure how to regulate his emotions right at that moment. As Cas leaned forward again and they were chest to chest, his phone began to ring in his back pocket. Without looking away from Cas's face, he placed a hand on the small of Cas' back and leaned forward so he could grab it from his back pocket. He swiped up without looking at the caller ID and leaned back against the chair, but he didn't remove his hand from Cas' back.   
  


"Hello?" He said, and Carmen's voice immediately started coming through the line.  
  


"Hey, Dean, I'm sorry! I just got caught up with this show and I didn't realize the time. I'm on my way-"  
  


Dean held gazes with Cas as he interrupted Carmen's stream of words, "You're fired," He said and ended the call despite her angry squawking about how they were over and she never should've taken the job. Cas tilted his head as Dean put his phone on the table.   
  


"Why did you do that? I'm-"  
  


"Because..." Dean drew the word out. He wasn't really sure how to articulate it, so he wrapped both of his arms around Cas and locked his fingers together. Cas arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. "Because I..."  
  


Why couldn't he find the words? Why couldn't he tell Cas what he was feeling? What he'd been feeling for years? "I'm... Do you know why I named the band what I did?"  
  


Cas shook his head, and Dean nodded, "Cyaneus means 'sea-blue' in Latin. I... Do you remember that day we were at the lake in the seventh grade? We stole beer from my dad and snuck down there? We spent hours just swimming and drinking, dunking each other and having fun."  
  


"Yes," Cas's voice was hushed. "Dean, I don't understand."  
  


"I know, but listen," Dean pushed on, "It was right after I jumped off the dock the last time. I surfaced and you were a lot closer than I thought you were. I just remember you smiling. You were looking up at the sky and you were smiling. Your eyes were so blue, they were beautiful, and I just - It was something Sam said to me once. The dork studied Latin for fun when he was a kid, and that was one word that stuck with me. Cyaneus. So I... I named the band that. After you. After your eyes."  
  


Dean finally had the courage to look up at Cas, and he met his shocked stare with more boldness than he felt. "They're still beautiful."  
  


The moment felt suspended in time again, but this time it wasn't terror, it was anticipation. They were right on the brink of something, _something great,_ and Dean could feel his entire body tingling with the wait. The moment ended when Cas leaned down and pressed his soft lips against Dean's. He was so shocked that he almost jerked away, but thankfully it translated to him pulling Cas tighter against him. The kiss remained chaste, but when Cas pulled away, he cupped Dean's face with both hands, looking at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
  
"I love you too," he murmured, "Now come on! We're going to be late!"  
  


Cas hopped off him and he dragged Dean up from the chair forcibly just to pull him into another embrace. Dean wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Cas' shoulder, breathing in his cologne. Teeth grazed across his neck as Cas pulled away and Dean's dick suddenly remembered that it had been hard before and immediately perked back up. Uncomfortably so.   
  


"There'll be more of that later," Cas whispered against Dean's lips, and they shared breath as Dean chuckled.  
  


"Promise?"  
  


Cas smirked at him mischievously and palmed his ass through his jeans, "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! <3 Thank you so much for reading, and please feel free to leave me a comment if you'd like!


End file.
